Ender's Analougous
by AbeLinclon
Summary: Another Parrallel novel in the EG and ES series called EA. About a boy who is just as smart as Ender or Bean but gets into the battle school to late to become part of the final team. Much thxs to my Beta- Manion Nix I own very few of these charachters.
1. Will Sears

I do not own very few of the characters in this book. I'm the owner of Will, his relatives and Lt.Eart. And a few kids in Battle School. and the kids at the go-kart track. Most of the characters in this book are Orson Scott Cards Creations. I do not want to give my readers the idea that all the characters in this story are mine. And yes the battle school is also Orson Scott Card's creation.

AuthorsNote: Manion Nix is my beta and I would first like to say thxs to her before I get started. So Thank You. This Story is about a boy named Will Sears. He is very bright. In fact he's so bright that he was as good as Ender or Bean. This takes place at the same time as EG and ES. It is my parallel novel to add to the series. Because Will is so young he is not accepted onto the final team. That and because Graff and others already have two boys and they don't think they need any others. They only want people who associated themselves with Ender. Well thank you reader for reading my story. Again, Thank-you. Please Read and Review!

**Ender's Analogous**

CHAPTER 1 

_From: hegemonagentwikelAssault.heg_

_To: FreelancebtlScho1.if_

Subject: Too much love 

_Code: 1-a-f-5-8-e-h-4_

_I don't believe that the child is ready. His mother is too much part of his heart. He will not know what he's giving up until he reaches the school. He'll be in a slump and he won't perform. I believe we need to create a barrier between the mother and the child. _

_Sincerely,_

_Faith_

Will Sears woke up to the sound of bacon sizzling in a pan. He loved the smell. As he rolled over he felt the cold metal of his monitor stick into his neck. That he did not care for. He walked out to see his mother in her blue plaid dress with her white frilly apron. She stood there and cooked the bacon and pancakes. Will walked over to her and buried himself in her dress. She turned around and smiled at him. She bent over and wrapped her arms around him. The sweet smell of bacon and pancakes entered his nostrils. Then his mothers perfume entranced him. Here he had no worries he was with the one who would always be there.

"How's my little genius?" She whispered in his ear. Will giggled as she began to tickle him. He fell over; his cries for her to stop fell short between the laughs.

"Mom... he he... Stop...I...he he..." He couldn't hold on any longer; he burst out into a series of laughs and giggles.

"Okay," she said after the tickle frenzy had finished, "now are you done with your homework?"

Will rose from the floor. "Of course. I finished it in class yesterday." He wiped the tears from his eyes and his mom turned to get back to her cooking. Will turned around to see his dad walk in through the other door. "Hey Dad!" Will ran over and gave his dad's leg a big hug. He felt the softness of his pajamas and the strength of his dad's calf.

"Hey Buddy," his dad replied. Mr. Sears picked up Will and began to fling him around, flipping him and tossing him. Will laughed and giggled. When his dad finished he placed Will into his booster seat. "Guess whose birthday it is today?" his dad said.

"Mine!" Will yelled back with glee.

His mom walked over and put a plate of bacon and pancakes down in front of Will. "I made your favorite. Chocolate chip."

"Mmm..." said Will in delight. He picked up the fork and began to cut away at the chocolate filled pancake. His mom walked over to a cabinet and got out a plastic cup. She filled it with orange juice. The golden liquid was just what Will wanted.

"Thanks Mom, Dad." He loved his parents and he would gladly give up his monitor and give it to anybody else in his class in order to stay ahead. He had tried before to get rid of the monitor.


	2. Rebel without a cause

CHAPTER TWO  
  
**From:** buggernaut106fleetcommand.gov  
**To:** hegemonagentwikelAssault.heg  
**Subject:** Child's play  
  
_We already have someone who's ready to save us. In fact we have two. You know whom I'm speaking of. Yes he's still in the Battle School but we think they're the ones. Well you can bring him up but he won't account too much. He's to late. He's to far behind. Have you seen what he's been doing lately? He's terrible. He's hit his peak.  
_

_Respectfully,  
_

_-White Rabbit  
_

Will sat there in class. He knew what the people in the IF wanted. They wanted him to be smart. If he were they would take him away from his perfect home. They needed someone who was a genius. They needed a Mazer Rackham. He didn't want to leave his family. Will sat there with the half completed test in his hand and he started to erase answers. All the kids in the class turned around all of them at least 2 years older then Will. The class was silent. Not a single thing happened. The kids had stopped doing their tests and the teacher had stopped doing whatever it was she was doing. The teacher got up and started to walk towards Will.  
  
"Everything all right?" The teacher asked.

"Yes Mrs. Haughton. I'm just confused. I'll be okay." The kids all looked at each other confused. Will looked back down at his white sheet of paper. He started to mark all the wrong answers. He knew that the battle school was looking for the best and the brightest. He didn't want to leave his family. Will wrote every wrong answer on the test except for three. He left them correct so he didn't seem like he was purposely making his answers wrong. He sat there pretending to mark answers and erase them. He tried to look confused. He scrunched up his forehead and raised his eyebrows. He sighed every once in awhile just so the kids knew he was frustrated and tired. When all but one kid had turned in their test Will got up and turned in his shaking his head. The teacher took the paper and looked at the first problem she immediately gasped. "Will," she called, "can you come up here for just a second?" Will approached the teacher's desk and she looked up at him. "Are you sure that you want to turn this in?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Haughton I do. Its very confusing work." All the children in the room were silent. It seemed as if time had stopped and Will was the only one breathing. "Good", Will thought. Will walked back to his seat all the eyes in the room followed him and the teacher shook her head. She put the paper down and began to grade it. All the kids turned and watched her. The one boy that was left walked up to turn in his paper.  
  
"Not now James. Give it to me later." Mrs. Haughton said. James walked back  
to his desk and laid the paper down.  
  
The teacher finished grading wills paper and she typed in a message. Will opened his desk and was about to hack in to her database to see what she was typing when he thought, "Wait, if I hack this database they'll know that I'm faking because I've never cared about my test scores before." Will put the desk down after logging off and waited. The teacher finished her message and walked over to Will.  
  
"Will here's your paper." She laid the paper down in front of him and watched to see what his reaction was. Some of the kids near Will leaned over to see what he had gotten. Will already knew what his score was going to be but he looked at it for theatrical purposes. He picked the paper up and put it at an angle so the girl sitting behind him could read over his shoulder. She gasped and Will put down the paper. The teacher walked away and stat at her desk. She got out the other papers and signaled for James to come back up and hand her his test. Will folded the paper and put it in his folder. The bell rang and he put everything in his backpack. All the kids began to chatter as they walked out of the classroom and many of them walked over to Grace who was the girl sitting behind Will. They all gave glances at him as they talked and there conversation went with them out the door. All Will heard was, "The little boy...stupid...smart...low..." He didn't make anything else out. As will strapped on his backpack he began to head for the door when Mrs. Haughton called for him.  
  
"Oh, Will!" She called. "Can you come over here?" Will walked over to her large desk and gave her a questioning look. "Will, It's about your test score. How come you got such a bad grade?"  
  
"I didn't understand it. Why is that such a big deal?" Will shook his head and walked out the door. As he walked through the halls kids all around him glanced at him. It wasn't the normal glance he got from kids. Usually they gave him a look of child prodigy but now they gave him the look of strange being in a foreign land. Will walked towards his bus and sat in his normal  
seat behind the bus driver. The kids all gave him the look as they entered the bus.  
  
After a bit the bus took off. It dropped off all the kids at their houses and once again Will was the last one to leave. When he got home he didn't see the normal gray four-door sedan instead he saw an emergency vehicle. Its lights were flashing and the door to Will's house was open. Will looked at the emergency vehicle long enough to notice the IF's signature symbol on it. He got off the bus and walked up the driveway. Right past the flashing lights of the vehicle. He got into the hose to see his mom shocked sitting on the couch and his dad along side her.  
  
"Mom, Dad!" Will yelled. He ran up to them and gave them big hugs. When Will turned around He saw a man in a gray IF uniform. He was sharp and clean looking. "Oh, NO" Will thought. "I'm too late" The man stood up from the couch he was sitting in and walked towards Will. Will began to run from the man. He didn't want to leave his family. The man had longer legs and he was much faster. He caught Will before he had even got out of the room. The man  
turned him around and held the squirming body. "I don't want to GO!" Will yelled.  
  
"Kid you're not going anywhere." The man answered back. Will stopped squirming. "Yes that's right your not leaving as of now."  
  
"Yes," Will thought, "I did it." The man held Will firmly, "We know what you're doing Will. And you must stop it. It's not going to get you anywhere."  
  
"Whatever do you mean?" said Will.

"Don't play this game with me young man. You know what I'm talking about. Your test score."

"What, so I did bad on one test. What's the big deal?"  
  
"It's a very big deal Will. You are in the IF search for the child geniuses project. You are not going to be faking dumbness now are you?" Will knew there was no point. He was too bright. If he was so bright how could the IF know he was faking? It had to be the monitor. He knew that it could see what he saw... Then Will knew. It was the test he had had half of it completed  
and then erased it. He had all the answers right and then he erased it. That was his mistake. "Will if you continue to do this you're just going to go to the Battle School. It shows you're a creative thinker. You just strengthened are argument to bring you up to space."  
  
Will knew it was true he escaped the man's grasped and ran out of the room. This time the man did not follow him. He ran up into his room and closed the door.


	3. The Race

CHAPTER 3 

**From:** FreelancebtlScho1.if

**To:** hegemonagentwikelAssault.heg

**Subject:** Re: Too much love 

**Code:** 1-a-f-5-8-e-h-4

_He's ready now bring him up to the Battle School. We can't wait any longer faith. Hurry and get him so we can put him on the team. Hurry now we're moving the one up to an army today._

_-Eart_

Will finished his pancakes and bacon. He looked up at his mom who was smiling at him. He looked to his dad who was also smiling. "Good thing it's a Saturday huh? I want to spend the whole day with you guys," Will said.

"Yes, honey, it's great. Give me your plate. Where do you want to go for your birthday?"

"GO-GO KARTS!!" Will yelled with a big smile. He loved going to GO-GO KARTS it was the place that made him feel older. All the other kids in his classes could drive and with a go-kart he almost could legally drive.

"I was expecting that," said Will's father without looking up from the paper. "Do you want to go anywhere else?"

"Can we go to the pool?" Will asked.

"Sure can," his mom said back. Will got up from the table and ran into the other room of the one-story house and got his backpack. He dumped his school things out on his bed and got his bathing suit. Then he put his towel in the bag too. He threw off his pajamas and put on play clothes.

As Will came out of the room he yelled, "Lets GO!" He jumped out of the hall and into the kitchen to see his parents chuckling at him. They were still in their pajamas and they were still eating. "What's taking so long? C'mon peoples lets move we gotta lot of stuff to do!" Both Mr. and Mrs. Sears chuckled.

"Hold on partner, let mommy and daddy finish their food first," said Mr. Sears.

"Okay," said Will grudgingly. He went over to the couch and put his bag down. He couldn't wait to go out to the go-karts and the pool. The pool always made him relax. It gave him that freedom of three-dimensions. He loved the water. Will turned on the television and waited. Soon he heard his parents' chatter and their plates going into the dishwasher. He jumped up and ran into the kitchen. "What are you doing? Can we go now?"

"Let mommy and daddy get dressed partner," said his dad between chuckles.

"Okay," said Will returning to his Saturday morning cartoons.

Will waited as his parents walked back into their room to get changed. It seemed like forever until they finally came out.

"Alright partner lets giddy up outta here," said Mr. Sears.

Will laughed and giggled as his dad carried him by his feet out of the door. Will hung upside down and his dad blew raspberries into his stomach. They put Will in his booster seat.

"Wait," Will's father said, "You're old enough to get out of the booster seat now!" His dad leaned over and took out the booster seat. He put Will down on the soft seat and strapped him in. Will felt exposed o the elements of nature as his dad took the booster seat and tossed it in the trash. Mrs. Sears scolded Will's father for throwing it out and he went back and got it. He put the booster seat in the house and came back outside. Will bumped around with the car now as it pulled out of the driveway. They turned and went towards GO-GO KARTS. Will shouted with joy when they arrived.

Will got up and unbuckled himself. His mom and dad got up and they all went in. "One ride on the go-karts, please," Wills mother said to the cashier. The cashier handed back a stub and asked for Will's age. "Six," his mother replied. She marked the age on the stub and handed to Mrs. Sears. Will's Mom handed it to him and she watched as Mr. Sears dragged will out to the Go-Karts.

Will was finally allowed to get on the big go-karts by himself and he did. A lot of older kids came in and they saw him. They shook their heads at the site of the little boy sitting in the huge Go-kart. Will could barely see over the wheel. His Mom sat there with her digital video camera and took footage of him.

The cars were off and Will soon got a hang of the accelerator and brake. He started calculating speeds and variables in his head as he passed the older drivers with ease. The sign said no bumping, but the older kids bumped everyone. Will was the only one who didn't get bumped. Soon he had the lead and the older kids were getting tired of being behind him. He was so far ahead and yet all the cars went the same speed.

One boy finally managed to catch Will and was so mad that he smashed Will into the side rail. Will fell back all the way to last. There was still time for Will to catch up. He drove the new Go-kart like never before never letting go of the accelerator. He caught up with the group of front-runners and began to pass them. When the boy in first saw Will for a second time he once again tried to smash him into the rail. This time Will had prepared for it. He turned his wheel and caught the boy's front tire casing the boy to spin. The boy's rear end came up and smacked the back of Will's car sending him flying out in front while blocking the race path for all the other contenders. The people running the Go-Karts laughed like they had never laughed before.

All the cars that were following closely had slammed the boy who had spun out. The operators let Will go for the laps they didn't give him a warning as they were to busy laughing. They soon got control of themselves and Will pulled into the starting gate. They let him and all the larger kids out of their cars. The one kid came up to Will and grabbed him. "You little squirt!" He yelled as he shook Will. Out of nowhere an IF officer jumped over the railing and grabbed the boy. "Wha-,"The boy was cut off. Will looked outside and saw numerous IF soldiers standing in the area. How had Will not noticed them come in?

On of the men walked up to Will as he came out of the gate. It was the man who had come to him and told him to stop playing stupid. This time he still had the sharpness of the soldier in his uniform but he seemed a little less fit. "Son, I need to have a word with you," he said pointing at Will. Will waked over. He knew it was time to go. He followed the mean into a storage shed where the man sat him down on the go-kart seat that was in there.

"Will, you've got a choice to come up with the best kids to battle school. We know that you are brighter than most in the kids here and even brighter then most in battle school. You have a choice Will. Now decide."

Will already knew he had no choice in the matter they were going to take him up to Battle School even if he went Kicking and screaming. "I'll go, As long as I say good-bye to my mom and dad." Maybe he could at least do that.

"It would probably be best if you didn't."

"Well I don't care, I'm the one you want then you're gonna have to let me be part talk to my parents first."

"As you wish." The man led Will outside and Will walked over to his parents.

"Mom, Dad. I'm going to Battle School." Will's Mom began to cry as his dad comforted her. Will gave them both hugs and kissed them. Tears ran down there cheeks. Will cried. He loved his parents and they were going to be gone when he got back. He wouldn't know them.

The man in the uniform grabbed Will's hand and showed him to a gray four-door sedan out in the parking lot. Will got in and buckled himself up. The man instead of getting in the seat in front of him sat next to him. "Hello, I'm Lieutenant Eart."

The sedan took off and him and Lt. Eart began to chat. "What's it like in Battle school?" Will asked.

"It's a big space station up in space. It's got lots of kids; they're like you, very smart from all over the world." They talked for a while longer about the battle school and Lt. Eart explained the Battle room as best he could. Then he explained armies and Launches. Will was glad to be beside Lt. Eart. The man seemed nice and he didn't make Will seem just like a little kid.


	4. Airport Stay

**From:** hegemonagentwikelAssault.heg  
**To:** buggernaut106fleetcommand.gov

**Subject:** RE: Child's play_  
_

_He's coming up. So it doesn't matter. Lt. Eart is bringing him up_

_-Faith_

The sedan arrived at an airport. The three people in the car were Will, Lt. Eart, and the driver; got out of the car. They walked over to an unmarked door and Lt. Eart showed Will inside. It was a doctor's office. A white florescent light hung on the ceiling and it lit the room like white fire. A soft padded bench lined with paper sat in the corner. To the left four comfortable looking chairs sat. Right out in front of him a stool and a desk were placed. Everything was neat. All the jars had their respective labels. Then Will noticed a tolls tray. He stood their wondering what was on it.

"We'll be right back Will," said Lt. Eart as he walked out the door. Will climbed up on top of the padded bench and looked down at the toll tray. A set of players and a syringe was on the tray nothing more.

"_Why do they need players?"_ Will thought. He lay down on the bench and began to think of the day's events. Only an hour ago he had been with his parents and he had been driving a Go-kart. It was his birthday and he hadn't got a cake. He had planned to go swimming but he didn't the IF had taken him to the battle school before he had gotten the chance. They had taken him on his sixth birthday. Will heard Lt. Eart and two others come into the room. A lady wearing a white lab suit came in, as did the driver. The lady got the stool and set it down near where Will laid. He sat up and looked at her.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Jana Dough," she replied. Jana reached up and turned Will around. Will felt a sharp needle go into his neck and suddenly everything went black.

When Will woke he was in a plane and Lt. Eart was sitting next to him looking out the window. Will didn't move and he watched, as Lt. Eart was amazed with the ground they were flying over. After watching Lt. Eart for some time he sat up and asked a question.

"Lt. Eart, where are we?" The Lt. spun around and looked at Will.

"Well, we're over the Atlantic..." the buzzer from the announcer came on.

"BING!" the speaker sounded. "Hello this is your Captain speaking. We are currently traveling over the Atlantic at 1000 ft and we're going to land in Tampa in about thirty minuets. If you look out the left side of the plane you'll see the Florida coast. BING!"

"Well there you go, "Lt. Eart said.

"Can I use the bathroom?" Will asked.

"Sure go ahead."

Will got up and went into the bathroom. It was white and it reminded him of the doctor's office. What had happened in there? Will went into the bathroom but forgot why he was there. He was looking for something but he couldn't remember what. He felt his bladder was full and he emptied it in the urinal. Will walked out still wondering what he had been looking for. He sat don with Lt. Eart again and saw that a bag of peanuts had been left for the both of them. Will opened his and put them down on his tray. He munched on them savoring the saltiness of the inside. He forgot about looking for something and just ate his peanuts. He looked over to Lt. Eart.

"Um... Lieutenant?" Will said.

"Fly me to the moon let me play among the stars let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars. In other words please be true. In other words I love you!" sang Lt. Eart to himself. He had a headset on and he was obviously listening to music. He didn't even notice Will. His headphones were on and he must have been listening to that song. Will sat back down with his peanuts and munched on them.

The plane arrived at the airport and Lt. Eart finally took of his headphones for the landing. He picked up a small bag and Will and him got off the plane. As the two were walking down a deserted corridor Will finally asked, "Lt. Eart I keep looking for something but I don't remember what it is."

"Your monitor," Lt. Eart explained. "They took your monitor at the doctors office. The two continued down the corridor till they came to a door. Lt. Eart stepped in and Will followed. It was a nice little room with two beds and a desk. A bathroom sat in the corner. "We'll stay here for the night," said Lt. Eart, "and don't eat anything." Will was tired. He lay down in bed and covered himself with his sheets.

"Good-night," Will said silently to himself. He kissed his hand and hugged himself. _"I miss my parents," _thought Will. He fell asleep before Lt. Eart came out of the bathroom.


	5. Lt Blanco

**From:** FreelancebtlScho1.if

**To:** hegemonagentwikelAssault.heg

**Subject:** Brother?

_You're sending my brother? Okay but I'm telling you that this boy will not get into the team. He's too young to late. _

_-Eart_

Will woke early. The room was totally dark except for a slight glow from the alarm clock. Will felt his way to the bathroom and he relieved himself. The clock was blinking so he had no idea what time it was. He walked back to his bed and stumbled onto some clothes. They were hard and they felt like a suit. _"Must be Lt. Eart's,"_ thought Will. Will got back in bed and lay there for what seemed like forever.

Suddenly from the other side of the room Will heard a slight noise. It was like mumbling. At first Will didn't know what it was but when he listened closer he could tell it was Lt. Eart speaking in his sleep. Will listened to see if he could hear something interesting.

"No, buggers. Uh, not allowed, he's not better," Will heard Lt. Eart say. "I know. He's better. No. Not better. Uh, what?" Lt. Eart continued to babble but nothing else of slight interest to Will came out of his mouth. _"What did he mean by 'he's not better' it didn't seem right. Who wasn't better? Did it really matter?" _Will fell asleep to the thought.

Will woke in a couch at his home. He couldn't smell anything, no bacon no pancakes. Will got off the couch and walked out into the hall. The hall was redecorated. It was decorated with pink with little trains running along the walls. The design led straight into his room and didn't come out. Will walked in to see his mom and dad standing in the corner. "Mommy, Daddy!" will yelled out he began to run towards them but they didn't turn around. He stopped and looked at them. They were hovering in the corner over something. Will saw a crib. It was a baby they were hovering over a baby. Will got closer and looked over the side of the crib. The baby had a wrist tag. Will looked at it and on the tag was written, "Wil.," It was him. Will was looking at himself when he was born. Will listened to his parents as the hovered over him.

"_Who's my little genius?" Mrs. Sears asked. Little Will giggled. "That's right you are." Big Will began to cry. He missed his mom and that comment. He had left her. Why'd he have to be a genius? Big Will walked out of the room and entered the kitchen. His parents walked out of the room and shut the door. Will watched as they danced around the room, waltzing and twirling. They were so happy together. The song "Fly me to the moon" was playing. Will sat down the music soothed him and he wasn't so sad. Will walked into the kitchen where his parents were dancing and he watched them twirl in the elegant dance. They were so happy together. His father looked so much younger and his mother looked so much prettier. They were young lovers and they looked like they could never be taken apart. _

"_Let's get married," said Mrs. Sears. What! They weren't married. How could they not be married? They had Will. Will was the son of a perfect family. They had always been married ever since Will was born. _

"_NO!" yelled Will. He ran up and began to punch his father. His father didn't seem to notice the punches and Will continued to scream. Finally his dad turned to him._

"_Will...Will... Willl!"_

"Will!" Lt. Eart yelled shaking Will. Will woke up with a start.

"Huh? What. What's going on?" Will asked as he came out of his daze of sleep.

"You were having a nightmare." Lt. Eart explained. "I didn't know what was wrong at first but you were screaming. What were you dreaming about?"

Will thought about it. He couldn't remember. "Nothing, Nothing. It doesn't matter."

"Okay." Lt. Eart looked at is watch and yelped, "We're going to be late. Come on!" Lt. Eart grabbed his clothes off the dresser and picked up some off the floor, which he tossed to Will. "Put those on. Quick." Will was surprised to feel the military uniform again. It was his. Will ran into the bathroom and was putting on the suit when Lt. Eart busted in. "C'mon lets go!" Lt. Eart pulled Will out of the bathroom while he had only the legs in the uniform. Will felt uncomfortable running through the terminal of the airport half-naked. He got the rest of the suit on and ran with Lt. Eart. Will felt naked underneath the uniform. The two arrived at the door to see another IF officer.

"Hello, Sir." Lt. Eart stood at attention and saluted. The man saluted back.

"At ease soldier," the man said. He turned towards Will, "Is this him?"

"Yes, Sir. Will Sears this is Capt. Blanco. Capt this is Will Sears," said Lt. Eart as he introduced them.

"Hello," said Will. He walked up and stuck out his hand as his mom had always told him to do. The man took it and shook his hand. Will felt the calloused fingers wrap around his soft pink flesh.

"Pleasure to meet you." Capt. Blanco turned to Lt. Eart and said, "Lets get movin'." The two soldiers turned and walked out the door. Will tagged behind and listened as they spoke.

"So what happened?" asked Capt. Blanco.

"What, with Will?" questioned Lt. Eart.

"Of course with Will who else?"

"Well, I don't know maybe you wanted to hear about me, eh?"

"Oh God, please don't tell me your talking like them now too."

"What, oh no. I was just well, you know."

"No I don't, tell me."

"Well It's nothing just something that slipped out."

"All right, so what about Will?"

"Oh right. Well he had a nightmare."

"Really did he tell you anything about it?"

"No I woke him up. He was screaming."

"Okay anything else?"

"Well he said, 'married?'"

"Interesting, you did a good job Lieutenant. A very good job."

Will listened to the conversation ahead of him come to a close. Capt. Blanco whistled and a black limo arrived. "C'mon Will get in," Capt. Blanco called back. He tapped the seat. Will got up into the car and sat on the comfortable leather seats. Inside was a booster seat on one side of the leather filled car.

"Hop up." Capt Blanco pointed to the booster seat.

"I'm old enough to sit in the normal seat now. My dad said so," replied Will.

"Son, your daddy did not major in Anatomy. I know that you need to be in that booster seat."

"My Dad did major in anatomy," Will said. This Capt. Blanco didn't know much about Will and his family.

"Okay well I don't care get in that booster seat," Capt Blanco seemed to be getting annoyed with Will.

"For the sake of your veins I'll get in the seat." It was true. Capt. Blanco's head was throbbing. The veins in it were pushed out against the skin and a red purple flush was coming to his head. As soon as Will buckled himself into the booster seat Capt. Blanco returned to normal.

"Good, but I don't want to hear that smart mouth again. Do you understand me?"

"Sure,." Will looked out of the window and into the airport. It was filled with people. Not one person in there knew Will. They didn't care that he was leaving his family. They didn't care about Will at all. As of now the only people who came even close to caring about Will were Lt. Eart and Capt. Blanco. Will didn't want them to be it though. Will wished he were home with his mom and his dad swimming on his sixth birthday.

The limo took off and Will didn't feel the bumping of the car like he had when they were heading to Go-Go Karts, instead he felt confined and squished. He didn't feel free. He felt like someone who was strapped to a log in a river. The river was picking up speed and Will knew there was a waterfall ahead. What Will didn't know was whether he would survive.


	6. Launchie

**A/N: **

**SilverGryphin:** For Ch1 I ended it there because I was going into a flashback. Also Like I said to Anna (Below) Will is not the best at calculating like at a single moment. My response to Anna clears up a lot that I think I need to put in the story. Meaningless detail? No, no, no! D Yeah I guess it sorta meaningless but I like that part and sense of read the book like a bagillion times I do that. The Dream scene is in there because I wanted to sow how attached to his family Will is.

**Nutz:** I know I am putting them out slowly just because I don't have my Copy of Ender's Game yet. I am getting it the Christmas break. This William, Wills paper has all of Mrs. Haughtons attention. She is so into grading the paper that she tells the boy to go away. She doesn't realy relize what she just did.)

-emergency vehicle with flashing lights? i thought his dad had had a heart attack

(okay when I was writing this I was sorta leaning torwards the dad having a heart attack. guess I shoulda stuck with it. Then I decided that the lights should be on because the vehicle had to get to the house before Will got home. the IF wanted Wills parents to know. okay another thing. The man driving the vehicle hadn't turned them off. plus the bus ride home was longer than 20 minutes it was about forty-five minutes or longer. He lives fairl far away from the school.)

-putting all the wrong answers instead of 3 was thoroughly stupid. if the kid was so smart, he would have known the IF wouldn't buy it.

(he's still nieve. He doesn't know for a fact if the IF will figure it out. He leaves out some things that could have helped him. ((p.s. that's one thing I was gonna play off of later. good eye. That's another reason he doesn't get into the final team. when he has time to think of a good plan it's good but when he doesn't he falter's and his plan is irregular with many faults.)

-it's ridiculous for an IF officer to be at his house 20 minutes after he turned in (and got back) the test

(It was more like an hour to two hours after he turned in the test. Well not two hours. Anyways the IF had plenty of time to react and Will would be top priority.) he is in two grades above where he normally would be.

-("I didn't understand it. Why is that such a big deal?â�¼/TD 

Time is a waste of life: First off cool name. Second I am glad to hear that you like my story. I like it and it feels good to know other people enjoy reading it.

((((VBSers)))): I love you all for taking the time to read this. **big smooch**

To every1 who reads this: Thank-you for taking the time to read this. I hope you are enjoying this so far. I hope to be a nationally acclaimed writer some day but I also want to be a radio talk-show host so whatever. So Read on!!

**CHAPTER 6**

_**FROM: **FreelancebtlScho1.if_

_**TO: **Col.GraffBattleSchool.IF_

_Sears/Wiggin/Bean_

_Sir, _

_I just inform you of yet another amazing mind that the IF has found. I believe he lies upon the same level as B and E. WS is from NC same as E. In the attachment that I have sent to you are his scores on the tests. There are quite amazing to say the least yet not as high as E or B for that matter. He is a genius bred to lead. I think you may be looking in the wrong area for your savior. This boy is coming up today. My brother is accompanying him. I know it is late. He is going to need to be advanced even faster then B was. This boy is going to undergo a lot of stress. This is to warn you of the boy's arrival here. Have a good day CG_

_-Capt. Eart_

--

Will watched from the back seat. It was amazing to watch all the buildings go by. The metal track swiftly took the car to the launch site from the airport. The limo was soft and yet Will couldn't enjoy it.

_'Why am I being brought up?' _Will thought._ 'I am only five, not yet the age that they normally bring people up. What is going on? I am going to battle school that is what is going on. Battle School to destroy the buggers. I've never taken time to sit down and think about what I am going to do when I get to Battle School I always thought how not to get picked. I am a fool.'_

Will squirmed around in his seat. It was hard and completely different from his old booster seat. He hated it. Capt. Blanco reached over and tapped Will on the shoulder. "You ready, son? You ready to go to Battle School?"

What kind of question was that? Of course he was ready to go to Battle School. It wasn't like it mattered. Was this guy trying to be his friend? No, this Capt. Blanco was doing what any normal man would do, looking out for the kid. He was just being nice. He didn't understand that Will could look out for himself. _Can I? Can I really look out for myself? Can I honestly say that? No I can't. He wouldn't need help from Capt. Blanco but he would from the other children when he got to battleschool._

"I'm fine. Just fine," replied Will.

_'No, I am not fine. I want my Mom. Now I am sounding like a bugger-lover. It is true though I do want my mom I do want my dad. Well it's to late. I can't do anything about it now. I have to roll with this and do what I can. Mom and Dad are the past. Battle School and the Buggers are the future.' _

Soon the limo began to slow down. A large tower appeared across the horizon and it looked like the airport they had just left. The car approached a set of gates that were set up about a mile from the runway itself. A guard came out wearing an IF uniform and saw Lt. Eart and Capt. Blanco in the back. The young man looking sharp and dignified wearing his uniform. "Welcome home sir." That was all he said. He smiled.

"Glad to be back, private," Capt. Blanco replied. The guard saluted and the limo took off again. Now it headed for the runway. On the way it stopped by some stands with a crowd of adoring people watching to see the children on their way to the Battle School. He searched for his parents but they weren't there. Will looked at the stands and saw the cheering as he went by. It made him feel proud to be going off to Battle School. Yet, in the back of his heart he knew that he would miss his parents dearly, he already did. The limo came to a stop at the entrance to another gate.

"This is our stop," Lt. Eart said with a grin. He got up and opened the door. Then the Lt. reached over and unbuckled Will from his harness. "C'mon we don't want to mss our shuttle now do we?" Will followed close behind Lt. Eart and Capt. Blanco followed at a distance stopping for all the video cameras, posing and answering questions.

Another gate was set up in front of Will but this one you couldn't go through. It was an elevator and Will climbed right on after Lt. Eart. The doors closed and they left Capt. Blanco on the ground.

"All right, Will, when we get to the top of this thing I am going let you go, right? Okay?" _Why is he telling me now? Why didn't he just say hey go over there when they actually got to the top._ No, Lt. Eart had done the right thing because Will would have asked where he was going. Then Will would have asked why they had to split up. Well Will still didn't know the answer to that one. As if reading his mind Lt. Eart answered, "We got to take the different sides 'cause one is designated for adults the other for launchies."

The elevator stopped and more press was waiting for Will at the top. They filmed him and followed him. His mom had always said he was photogenic. She was probably watching right now, thinking that. Will glanced at the camera and winked. That was all. It wasn't noticeable if someone wasn't looking for it but it was easily noticed if you were actually watching Will. His mom and dad would see and they would probably cry. Now Will ignored the cameras and turned right once he got off the elevator. A small Metal building sat there and Will walked in.

On the inside, a bunch of boys all older then Will were talking. Some were all talking about Battle School and what it looked like and what it was. Then there were the kids who just sat there and listened with eagerness wanting to know all about it so they could tell their subordinates. Of course one boy saw Will enter. 'There he is. The last one!" one of the boys yelled. He was wearing a little gray uniform like the IF soldiers wore only it had little patches of yellow, green, and blue all over. All the boys cheered at this and ran off into another corridor. Obviously they had been waiting for the last of the group to arrive. Some didn't leave though they were too cool for that, or they had to let Will know they were the dominant ones there. They were the bullies and the punks, the kids who had no reason to move. Will moved, though. He walked over to a desk and stood up on a stool that was placed there for the smaller children. Will could easily have seen over the desk without the booster but it made him even taller and made him feel more in control. A young lady was sitting there and was wearing an IF uniform. She smiled at Will.

"Hi. You must be Will," she said.

"Yes, miss, I am," Will answered. The lady reached back into a drawer and pulled out the uniform that all the other kids were wearing. She handed it to Will.

"There's a dressing room right over there, but don't get use to it: You won't have any privacy up in Battle School." Will was old enough. He understood the concept of nakedness. He had heard the stories of Adam and Eve from his parents and how they had found out about their nakedness. Will was like them and was ashamed of his nakedness. So Will went into the dressing room and changed. The lady took Will's clothes and put them in a box. She closed the box and sealed it. Then she got on a Walkie-talkie and said, "All right last one is ready."

As soon as she said it a voice came over the intercom system. "All launchies please move towards the gate." Will looked around and the group of kids had been standing in front of a gate just outside the doorway. Will walked out and joined them.

One of the boys was prancing about in his uniform trying to show off how militaristic he could be. He was singing a cadence: "Left, left, left, right, left!" All the boys were glancing at him and smiling, laughing. "Yeah, laugh all you want but when you get assigned to Javier Martinez's Command you better watch out." The boy placed a thumb on his chest indicating he was Javier Martinez.

Another boy called out, "Yeah, what the IF wants is a prancing pony!" The boys around him laughed and chuckled and so did he but Will looked at their faces and saw that they didn't think the joke was funny either. They were just laughing because the 'funny boy' had made a joke and they were his followers, his clingers, who would do anything that he asked because they were brown-nosers. They saw something in that boy that Will could not see. Will would have rather followed Javier. After the boy's remark, Javier didn't do anything; he just continued his funny march. Will thought it was funny, but he also admired Javier for that.

Soon after that a large creak rang aloud and the gate pulled up. The men with the cameras were there again and they were not following, Will alone anymore, but all of the boys. Will tried to picture in his head what the news looked like. It was probably showing Will and giving a bio. It would say something like, "Name: Will Sears, Height: blah blah blah." Will could see it now. He smiled. They continued until they came to the shuttle itself and the boys walked in. Will looked around and saw the shuttle had the seats coupled in threes. A few seats were empty but Will wanted to know more about Javier. He looked around to find him and he saw him sitting on the far side of one of the triplets and on the other side of the same triplet was a girl.

Will walked over and placed himself between the girl and Javier and buckled himself in nice and tight. Javier and the girl were already buckled in themselves. Only a few other children had buckled themselves in when Lt. Eart came in and yelled out, "Get in your Seats!" The boys ran to there seats and buckled in quickly. "Now that everyone is in their proper areas we are going to go to Battle School." Will was stunned at the stupidity of the statement. Lt Eart was smarter than that. Will knew it. Will didn't say anything though. Will sat there and lt. Eart receded back into the front compartment, the door closing behind him. Will looked to his right at the girl.

"Hi," he said. Then he looked to his left at Javier, "Hi." The response came quick both little "hi's" just like Will's. "My name's Will, what's yours?" Will knew Javier's name but he didn't say anything.

Javier answered, "Javier Pablo Martinez. I am from California. My mother is a housewife and my father is a Police Man." The thick Portuguese accent was new to Will everyone he knew spoke like him but now meeting Javier Will felt a little more cultured. Will turned to the girl.

"Jaime Fiona Grant. My father's an Archeologist and my Mother is artist and teacher. You?

Will answered, "William Richard Sears. My mom's a stay at home mom and my dad is a Rocket Scientist."

The two sitting next to him were nice enough. At least he was talking to someone. Maybe he could make a few friends here. "So I got the inside scoop on Battle School," Will boasted. They probably didn't care. They would all be in Battle School soon and would find things out for themselves.

Javier turned, "Really? Who told you?"

Jaime looked at him like he was completely ignorant. "Don't believe the rumors the other kids feed you. I mean, c'mon how would they know?"

She didn't know about Will's stay with Lt. Eart. He could tell them, but would they think that would mean he was a teacher's pet? Would they think he was a brown-noser? Jaime hadn't even been talking to Will she had been talking to Javier, talking past Will. Obviously the had some sort of pact some sort of unwritten protection. Jaime was protecting Javier and Javier probably would have done the same for Jaime. Will wanted in on the unwritten pact and wanted the collective intelligence it brought with it.

"No, Lt. Eart told me." Well that was stupid they had no idea who Lt. Eart was. Only Will knew him.

"Oh that's fancy, did you make up that name? It sounds like a mix between ear and hurt which is what's going to happen to you if you don't stop feeding my friend and me lies." As if an angel sent by God, Lt. Eart walked in.

"Hey you little rats, get in your seats. I see the only three--make that four-" a small boy in the back had buckled himself in too, "-are smart enough to know that if you are unbuckled traveling at faster then the speed of sound you will probably get thrown back into the engines of this aircraft." Will smirked. It wasn't possible. Underneath the smirk though was fear. Will was afraid of Lt. Eart. The man was not acting the same as he had the past few days. He didn't even so much as glance at Will.

Will leaned over to Jaime and whispered into her ear, "That's Lt. Eart. He came and got me from my home. He explained the Battle School to me on the way." Lt. Eart glanced over now and saw Will whispering.

"Something you want to say to the whole crew today son? Was it so important that it couldn't wait for me to leave?" Lt. Eart was confronting Will in a very strange Way. Will had never really fought with anyone. He had always been everyone's friend. No one wanted to hurt him or even verbally abuse him they just wanted to leave him be at worst. Will just wasn't use to fighting anyone.

"Well, no, sir, I just was explaining something to Ms. Grant here." Will explained. Am I in trouble? Did I do something wrong, something terribly wrong? What was it?

Lt. Eart leaned over Will and placed his hands behind his back. Will wished he could just sink into the seat and not be under his gaze right now. Will held onto the armrest on his left and when he went to hold onto the one at right Will grabbed Jaime's hand by accident for it had been laying there. She removed it and Will placed his hand down on the armrest. "Would you mind 'explaining' what was so important that it couldn't wait?"

"Yes sir," Will said. He didn't want to tell. It was the reason he had whispered. Will continued though for Lt. Eart had told him too. "Well, sir, I was telling her that you had picked me up and that you had explained Battle School to me. It probably could have waited I just wanted to tell her."

"Is 'Ms. Grant' your friend or do you like to talk out of your butt for no reason?"

Will hated this spot he was in. Why did it matter so much that Will had been speaking? The other kids laughed at the crude mouth of Lt. Eart. Why was he being so mean? The Lt. Eart that Will knew was a completely different man. It was as if the IF forced him to be crude and mean. Will felt his palms begin to sweat. He was being put under this pressure and it was making him nervous. Will finally regained composure of himself and gained control of his nerves. He began to do his stress relief ceremony he had created as a young child. He began to imagine his fingers and his toes as individual segments of his body. He felt them disconnect and float as other beings a complete white glorious place surrounded him as his limbs and body parts floated off his imagination run wild. He closed his eyes and entered this world and then he was calm. He opened his eyes and coolly answered Lt. Eart.

"She is not my friend, sir. She is merely a person I so happened to meet. So if talking to a new person is talking out your buttocks then yes I enjoy it." Will used the formal word for butt because he wanted to show he was a higher intellect then this new Lt. Eart.

"Well, son, if you know so much about Battle School you tell me about it. I will quiz you and you answer if you know it then you will save the teachers much time up in the Battle School by explaining these things on the shuttle." Will nodded he was ready for this quiz he knew that he was being cocky and Lt. Eart was going to exploit his cockiness but he was already to deep to get out. Maybe Lt. Eart the old might form this man's mind a little to let him out of it.

"Ready, sir," Will let the words escape his mouth and he could feel the disgust from Jaime. She didn't like Will because of his cocky attitude. He had slurred sir and rolled it off his tongue.

"All right, what is the major game in Battle School?" Lt. Eart started off with an easy question. Maybe the old Eart was in there somewhere giving him a break. No, if Lt. Eart lost this he would never hold any power with the students in this Launch. Lt. Eart had to win for his record to be clean; he had to win for his integrity. Will had to win so that the kids looked up to him, for _his_ integrity. Why did Will get locked into this battle of wits? Lt. Eart would ask something that would be totally or-the-top and he would look like a fool.

"All right, what is the first course you take when you get to battle school?" Lt. Eart asked. Will had no idea. Right off the bat Lt. Eart asked him a hard question. Will had been expecting Lt. Eart to give him a few easy questions but he didn't.

"I'm sorry, sir, I don't know." Will heard Jaime huff and she just continued to stare at the front of the ship Will looked up at Lt. Eart again a wicked smile was playing across his face. "Sir, if I may tell you so. You-"

"You may not, 'tell me so'," Lt. Eart said. He shook his head and continued, "If anyone here knows more about battle school then me right now I'll shoot myself. For the rest of you if you want to learn about Battle School You should ask this little fart over here. He does know more about it than most. He has been taught about it by me." Lt. Eart stared over at Will and continued his little rampage. "Now the only reason you did that is why, Mr. Sears?"

Will looked up. Why was Lt. Eart now telling them he did know what he was talking about. Why did Lt. Eart decide to tell him that he was smart? He knew perfectly well that Lt. Eart was being a jerk but why was he being like this? He went from a complete jerk to a guy trying to reclaim Will's throne trying to rebuild what he had destroyed. Will looked at him and said, "I thought the Old Lt. Eart might let me have a little comfort, that he might be my friend." Lt. Eart stared at him as if he was the stupidest kid in the universe." Will had said the truth. He knew Lt. Eart saw it to. He watched as Lt. Eart was hit emotionally. He did care, but this was a job he had to do. He was acting. He was doing his job he was paid for. Will looked up at Lt. Eart and noticed his. Well Will could play a game. "Sir, I guess my mistake was wrong."

"You're right it was wrong. You haven't done anything but prove how much of a dim-witted bugger-hole you are. I can't believe this from you. You the one I thought was are last hope. I guess I was wrong."

Will looked up surprised. _'What did he mean, 'last hope'? Me?' _Will was shocked that Lt. Eart would say something like that. The other boys looked around and snorted. How could this little kid be their last hope? Against what?

"Oh, excuse me. Did I say that? I mean, we all know that every single one of you is going to be the next Mazer Rackham. We are all going to see you saving the world. No, there is only one on this ship that can save us. That's Will Sears." What was Eart doing? Why was he doing this now? Was he still acting? Why was he doing all this? He had just proved how dumb Will was. Now why was he proving how great he was? Will looked at Lt. Eart questioningly. His eyebrows rose. Was Lt. Eart for real? Did they really think that much of Will? How was he supposed to command that many people? Was he supposed to Command all those older men? No, by the time Will got to that point he would be older too. Will watched as Lt. Eart said one last thing, "Yes, Will Sears is the one you all better watch out for, because you'll be mighty sorry that you forgot to say your please and thank-you's to him. Because when your life is on the line and he remembers the way you treated him in Battle School he'll send _you_ into the depths of the Formic armies. Now buckle-up ladies." Lt. Eart spun on his heels and walked back the way he came.

Soon the ship took off and Jaime wouldn't say a thing to Will. Anytime Will started a conversation she just huffed and sighed or told him to stop being a bugger-fart. Javier just stared out the window as the ship shook with its power, the engines blazing. They lifted off the ground, but the ship still shook. Soon the ship went up until it was nearly black. From up here Will could see the curve of the earth. He felt himself getting lighter as the gravity gave way. Then the ship leveled off and began to orbit. It was still in the atmosphere though, for Will was still being pressed against his seat. Another ship came down and refueled the plane. The windows clamped shut and the plane began to fall. It felt like they were falling forever until the rockets fired one more time. This time the ship lurched forward at a tremendous rate that threw Will into his seat. He felt the pull of inertia on his body. Then the ship stopped rattling as they exited the atmosphere.

Then Lt. Eart came back in and briefed them on what they were going to do in Battle School when they got there. Will was mad that Lt. Eart had said everything he had earlier. Now the kids would hate him. He was cocky and he was smart all in one. They resented the fact that they couldn't be the best. Will was once again told how great he was in Lt. Eart's crude way and then Lt. Eart receded once again. Will watched as Lt. Eart receded and grew angry. Battle School was only moments away.


End file.
